


Cherry Blossoms in South Park?

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: First 2 chapters are cheesy, Humor, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in April the four friends Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman stumble across a beautiful sight thought to be seen in Japan only and they visit the haven frequently and love blossoms between two out the four like petals of the Sakura tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Hi here is my first South Park fanfic. South Park doesn't belong to me.)

It is April in the small town of South Park where the snow has thawed to only white specks to be seen here and there. 

A raven haired teen by the name Stanley Marsh (prefers Stan) is relishing the nice gentle warm breeze in the always abnormally cold town, almost forgetting his three best friends right beside him enjoying the breeze and silence. Well except one.

"Wow for the first time in forever we actually have normal weather here in this crazy ass town," says Eric Cartman.

"Really fatass? Can't you be quiet for like two minutes? It was nice and quiet until you just had to open to your big mouth," says an irritated Kyle Broflovski.

 "Oi! Don't call me fat ya dumb jew, and I couldn't enjoy it cuz your ugly jew ass is here," and commence their usual arguing ruining the peace.

Stan sighs as he shakes his head while Kenneth McCormick (prefers Kenny) chuckles. "Even in high school they still argue," Stan says with a small smile.

 "Yeah, "Kenny says with a small smile in turn, "You'd think they'd gotten used to each other by now."

Both Stan and Kenny leave the bickering duo behind, and proceeds walking with no destination set in mind; that is until Stan spots something pink fluttering in the air. Kenny spots it too, and tries to catch it. 

After his fifth try, he manages to grab it and then shows it to Stan failing to see another pink petal drift into his hair.

"Finally caught it. Hey Stan look." Kenny beams, but Stan was looking at the pink petal in his hair with a slight blushing.

 "Oi," Kenny says while waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Stan. Helloooo."

Stan blinks twice then blushes a deep red; he chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Er, sorry you umm have a pink petal stuck in your hair, and errr."

Kenny laughs making his hazel eyes brighten; the pink petal in his hair looking natural on him. "Really? Guess I'll keep it on me then, so you have any idea where they're coming from?"

Stan shakes his head. "No, but it wouldn't hurt to look. You think we shou-" Kenny suddenly places the pink petal in his hair smiling with a light blush, stopping him from finishing his question. 

"Now we both have one in our hair," he says smiling.

Stan blushes again.  _"God what is with me blushing today?"_  He thinks while looking at the ground. 

 "Nah," Kenny answers his unfinished question, already knowing what the latter was going to say. "Lets leave the old married couple alone and have them catch up." 

Stan looks behind him to see both Kyle and Cartman still arguing about God knows what, then they begin their search.

After five minutes, we find both Stan and Kenny staring in awe at a big tree full of pink petals by Stark's pond. The whole area is covered in pink, some were in the pond and on the bench. Kenny walks over to the tree still amazed, and continues to stare; not long after Kyle finds them. 

He jogs over to them looking slightly irritated, but quickly diminishes when he sees the beautiful tree; his argument with fatass forgotten. 

"We have Cherry Blossoms in South Park?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Aaaaand done, well for now, after I upload the second chapter to Hollow Night my other story which I will post on here later, I'll come back to this one with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.)


	2. Golden Pink Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please excuse the cheesiness and shortness)

Stan snaps out of it when he hears Kyle next to him. "Cherry blossoms? Aren't they only in Japan?" He questions.

"Yeah as far as I know," Kyle answers. "But the real question is why is there one in South Park of all places?" 

Kenny is still looking at the beautiful Sakura tree not hearing Kyle nor Stan behind him; he walks over to the bench, dusts some pink petals out of the way then sits down taking in the beautiful scenery before him.

Cartman finds them sometime later with his chocolate colored eyes wide with amazement at the beautiful tree, he walks over to them. "Finally found you fags," his statement is ignored to which Stan is glad for, not wanting to hear another pointless argument; he decides to accompany Kenny on the bench from his spot beside Kyle only to see said blonde laying on it with his eyes closed.

The pink petals decorating the bench into a beautiful personal bed for Kenny. " _I thought he looked beautiful with one of the petals in his hair, but this is way better,_ " he thinks while staring lovingly at his crush. 

Stan has liked Kenny ever since middle school, and finally came to terms with his sexuality since then. Kyle of course was first to know, but Stan did not even need to tell him for he already knew ahead of time; also knowing he has a crush on Kenny. He stated that he has seen him staring at the blond on some occasions much to Stan's embarrassment.

Cartman does not know or at least Stan thinks he does not. Just like Kyle, the fat teen has also been seeing the noriette look at Kenny at school or when they are hanging out with adoration but says nothing aside from calling him a fag. Little does Stan know, he uses the term as a truthful meaning.

 As for Kenny... Stan's heart starts racing at the thought, and he hugs himself shaking slightly.

Stan has been thinking about telling him, the thought always crossed his mind whenever he was alone with Kenny, but his stomach always disagreed with him at the thought; warning him that it is not a good idea so just forget about. Stan thought it was ridiculous, but the gut never lies so he decided to forget it. Well tried to.

He just enjoys being near the attractive blond, always sadly thinking that they will just be friends and nothing more. He is brought out of his depressing thoughts by a hand on his cheek.

Kenny is looking up at him with concern in his hazel eyes, and asks if he is okay. Stan realizes that he is crying and lightly shaking while still hugging himself, he nods and tells him not to worry about it claiming that a petal flew into his eye. 

Of course Kenny did not buy it but decides not to question him any further. Both Kyle and Cartman decide to take their leave, Kyle stating that he has things to do but gives Stan a smirk which makes him blush, and Cartman stating that this place is gay so screw you guys I'm goin home.

Stan and Kenny decided to stay a bit longer enjoying each other's company and the peaceful scenery. When the sun started setting, the orange-yellow sun making the pink petals all around them glow. "Isn't this place beautiful?" Kenny asks.

"Of course," Stan replies. _"But not as beautiful as you._ " Then Kenny gets up, and walks towards the pond then just stares out in the open, the gentle breeze making his now golden looking hair dance.

Stan stares at the blonde's lean figure, and decides now would be a good time to tell him how he feels. _"It's now or never,"_ he thinks as he gets up. 

He takes a deep breath ignoring the racing of his heart and churning of his stomach, then walks over to Kenny. He turns around, hazel orbs meeting sapphire ones.

"Kenny...I have something to tell you."


	3. Love Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Please enjoy)

"Kenny McCormick, I-I like you."

Kenny stares back in shock, his hazel eyes widening slightly. He had a hunch Stan was gay seeing as how back in middle school, and until now he has declined every date from every female that has asked him out. 

Wendy Testaburger, one of the beautiful and popular girls at both middle and high school had been shot down by the good looking noriette; leaving all of the girls in the school to thinking that he is either unapproachable or gay. 

Kenny did not think Stan would fall for someone like him of all people, it never crossed his mind, he does not have the best home life. Being poor sucks major ass, and to think Stan likes him...well he is shocked beyond anything. 

He turns his gaze back to pond leaving Stan to feel that his friendship with the blonde has been ruined, and just thinking about it makes his heart ache. Stan clutches to where his racing heart is, and bites down on his bottom lip looking at the pond also while awaiting Kenny's response.

The sun has set by the time Kenny responds. The moon is out with billions of stars, and little clouds in the sky making the area around them shine in the bright moonlight. "Stan are you-are you sure you like me?" 

The incredulous question throw's Stan completely off guard.  _"Does he think I'm lying?"_ He thinks in disbelief. "Kenny, I'm being truthful here. I'm positive I like you."  

 Kenny looks back into Stan's shiny sapphire eyes while the latter looks into Kenny's shiny hazel ones. "Yeah, but why like someone like me? I'm poor and my home life is shit, but yet you-" 

"I don't care about you being poor. The thought of me still liking you remained strong even till now," Stan cuts him off looking determinedly into his eyes. 

"Kenny," he continues as he turns his gaze back toward the pond. "I've liked you ever since middle school, and at the time I was really confused about my sexuality. It then became clear to me after I started turning girls down that asked me out that I decided to accept it, and coming out to my parents wasn't easy. By that time, only Kyle and my parents knew about me being gay and of course I refuse to tell Cartman cuz knowing him the whole school would've out in a flash."

"I freaking like you Kenny," he says again with his fists clenched, and tears forming in his eyes. "And I really wanna know what you have to say. It's killing me here waiting for you to say something instead of looking at me."

Kenny remains silent for a few more seconds until he grabs his tear stained face, and kisses him. Stan's eyes widen in shock at the sudden contact on his lips but closes in pure bliss, enjoying the feel of Kenny's soft lips on his. 

The kiss lasts for twenty seconds until Kenny pulls back, and wipes Stan's still flowing tears with a small smile. "Stan I-I really don't know what to say aside from...I like you too, and I would love to be your boyfriend." 

Kenny hugs Stan, and he hugs back with fresh new tears leaking out of his closed eyes. They pull apart, and Stan kisses him again as the night breeze makes more petals fall and dance around the young couple.

**_Time skip:_ _Saturday_ **

Ever since they found the Sakura tree that day, the group continued going to what Kenny liked to now call "Sacred Pond" instead of Stark's Pond. Stan loved the name since it is the very spot he had the courage to confess to the blonde. 

Kyle liked the idea also, and hopes to confess to the person he loves there as well, then Cartman joked about no one would ever fall in love with a disgusting jew; which resulted in Kyle popping a vein saying that no will fall in love with a stupid disgusting fatass, and to stop belittling his people. 

Then of course resulted in a full-blown argument about who could get a girlfriend and what not.

Stan always wondered why nobody in South Park stopped to look at said beautiful tree, not that he is really complaining. The less people that know the better. 

Both he and his boyfriend Kenny are sitting at said Sacred Pond relaxing in each other's arms, staring out into the pond where some ducks are swimming about, poking at the pink petals they came across.

It is a few minutes later that Kenny breaks the silence snickering while pointing in front of them where two ducks are fighting each other for the pink petal. Stan looks then chuckles while shaking his head. "Those ducks remind when Kyle and Cartman were fighting for the last slice of pizza one time at one of our sleepovers," he says with a small smile. 

Kenny laughs out loud remembering the funny event also, scaring the ducks away. "Hell yeah, I remember that. It was the funniest night ever." They both laugh, and then fall back into a comfortable silence.

It is an hour later that they hear an all too familiar voice behind them. "Aww no fair, our spots been taken." Both Stan and Kenny turn around in surprise to see a pouting Clyde Donovan with a irritated looking Craig Tucker behind them. 

Just like Stan and Kenny, Craig and Clyde are together and they are really open about it much to Craig's annoyance, thanks to Clyde.

They have been together ever since they first started middle school and have been together since, much to everyone's shock. Even their two best friends Token Black and Tweek Tweak were beyond surprised, thinking Craig would have been broken up with the annoying brunette. They asked the Craig one day about it.

"Clyde maybe annoying, irritating, and stupid, but most of all annoying; I still like him and he's _my_ annoying idiot." He told them in his monotone voice with a deadpanned look while giving his two friends his well known middle finger with a beaming teary-eyed Clyde next to him.

 And it was left at that.

The newly formed couple stood up from the bench, and turned to look at the couple behind them. "Well if it isn't Craig and Clyde, out on a date I see," Kenny teases with a smirk.

Craig flips both of them off. When they first started high school, both Craig and Clyde were the center of attention, thanks to the crazy yaoi club in their school (who were all girls with one guy in said club) to which Craig thinks should be band from school. 

They even gave them a ship name "Cryde." Clyde claimed that it was a lame ass name and he could come up with a way better one; but dropped it with a pout when Craig flipped him off with a glare from his amber colored eyes.

"Yeaaah no we found this place first so it's technically our spot," Stan argues, and Kenny nods in agreement. 

"Tch, whatever we're not gonna argue over this. Let's go Clyde, we'll wait till the idiot and the crybaby leave," and they walk away. Clyde laughing at the couple name Craig gave them. 

"Oi! If anyone's a crybaby it's you Clyde and I made it to high so I'm not an idiot," Kenny calls back, but was ignored.

Stan shakes his head while laughing a little. "Screw them Kenny. Wanna chill here a little longer then grab some lunch?" He asks. 

Kenny still glaring at the retreating couple sighs then nods. "Yeah, those jerks lucky we're not staying here all day, which I really wouldn't mind doing to be honest" 

"Yeah I agree, I wouldn't mind either. Those asshole's could wait till tomorrow for all I care." They both sit back down then talk about random things until they decided it was time to eat.


	4. An interesting Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: My favorite chapter, I had fun typing this lol)

The following Monday was an interesting one to say the least.

Stan and his group were at his house as usual that morning, ever since Stan got his license on his 15th birthday his friends were finally happy to go to school without having to ride Ms. Crabtree's shitty bus.

Stan did not mind as long as someone gave him gas money that is, which Cartman was in charge of much to his disliking.

They took a vote on whom will provide the gas money, and Cartman won it hands down.

Kyle is Stan's super best friend, and Kenny's poor and Stan's boyfriend (Cartman still does not know) so Cartman had no room to argue unless he rather take Ms. Crabtree's bus to and from school.

Today however was different. Cartman and Kyle were arguing as per usual, and apparently they betted on whom could get a girlfriend first before the other before graduation; to which Kyle surprisingly agreed to.

Kyle has **NEVER** accepted participating in any of Cartman's bets, always saying it is pointless and a waste of his time.

Stan sits next to his SBF staring at him in shock. "Kyle dude, are you crazy? You never and I mean _never_ accept any of Cartman's bets, so why now all of sudden?"

Kyle shrugs, ignoring Cartman's side comment on him finally growing some balls. "It's an easy one, like any sane person would ever consider going out with a tub of lard. Plus the loser gets a humiliating punishment I can't to have fatass do."

"Like hell I'll lose Kahl, and for your information this is all muscle. I'm pretty sure girls would rather fall for someone who's strong than some scrawny ugly jew," Cartman points out before laughing.

"So what's the punishment?" Kenny asks. "It's not something cliché like the loser has to streak around the whole town right? I reaaaally don't wanna see a naked faass running around with his fat jiggling everywhere."

They all cringed at the thought with Cartman shouting an "Oi!" then Stan turns a deep green. He quickly runs to the bathroom.

Kyle shakes his head to get the oncoming image or oh god head, he so does not want to get mentally scarred. "Eww nooo dude God, you wouldn't see me for weeks if I witness scarring shit like that. Instead the loser..." Kyle pauses with a smirk. "Has to wear the gayest outfit chosen by the winner."

Kenny blinks then bursts out laughing, already picturing Cartman in some ridiculous outfit chosen by Kyle, and Stan returns to see his boyfriend laughing his heart out.

"I don't know what the hell's so funny, but it's time for us to go." They grab their stuff then head out of the door with Kenny still laughing.

When they arrive at the school, both Kyle and Cartman went into the building together to get started on their bet while Stan and Kenny went inside the building together afterwards. The school and Cartman still does not know about their relationship, and since their school year is almost over, it would not matter if they knew or not.

They walk in together making plans as to what they should do once they go to _"Sacred Pond_ " again after school. They want to do something different instead of just talking, kissing, and doing other dull stuff like that.

They head to Stan's locker first since his is the closest, and when he opens his locker, a piece of paper falls out. Kenny grabs and opens it, then his eyes widen. Stan takes the paper hoping it is not another love confession (He still gets those much to both he and Kenny's annoyance), he looks at the paper and written in big bold letters were the words, " **Stenny ^-^** " He looks at the paper in confusion.

"Stenny? The hell's that?" 

Kenny's eyes are still wide, but he then grins at his confused boyfriend. "It's our ship name, ya know both our names combined," he tells him sounding awfully proud of their new found ship name.

Stan pales. "Our what?! But nobody is suppose to know that we're together so how..." Then it hits him. "The Yaoi club."

He feels like he is about to faint at the thought of them knowing they are together. "It's not so bad, look on the bright side, we'll be a better couple than Cryde, eh?" Kenny tries reassure his boyfriend.

"Noooo dude, you forget that I'm on the football team, what will the coach do if he hears about this?"

Stan is panicking at this point, and Kenny rolls his eyes then flicks the panicking teen's forehead. "Babe relax, we're seniors so once we graduate we'll be outta here so don't worry about it too much."

Stan relaxes and realizes that his boyfriend is right, they will graduate, head to college...

"Kenny what are your plans for after you graduate?" The sudden question catches Kenny off guard.

That is a good question, and he really does not know how to answer it, having not thought about it before. He maybe poor but his grades are still good, but what college will accept him?

Before he can reply, the bell rings signaling that they have five minutes to get to their first period class. They leave the question alone for another time, and head to their designated classroom, failing to see the piece of paper fall.

It is then picked up by someone seconds later, and they read it then then it up, throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

_**Time skip: Lunch** _

Stan is glad to be at lunch, even though they serve shitty food, like seriously who in their right mind would eat barely cooked hamburger meat on cold buns with cold fries...probably Cartman.

Stan is waiting for his boyfriend to enter the cafeteria while biting his lip so hard that it almost bled. When he entered his third period class, he felt like bashing his head in, the paper that had " **Stenny ^-^** " on it was gone.

He visibly paled at the late discovery, his teacher took notice and asked if he was okay. Stan replied no, and was excused to the nurse's office, as soon as he left he went straight to his locker.

Once he arrived at his locker, he saw no slip of paper in sight so he texted Kenny (Having bought himself a phone on his 16th birthday with Stan and Kyle pitching in to help him buy the latest one) about the missing note, and for him to meet him in the cafeteria to talk about it.

Both Kyle and Cartman walk in a few seconds looking irritated. _"Probably something to do with their bet,"_ Stan thinks. Kenny walks in soon after and Stan spots him before he can fully enter the cafeteria.

"Finally! Dude do you know how bad I'm panicking right now?! Like how could I let this happen?! What if someone's found it, and-"

Kenny cuts him off by kissing him, thankfully not many people are looking at the interaction. He pulls back giving Stan a slightly annoyed look.

"Stan for the last time, calm down. Even if someone found the note, I highly doubt anyone knows what Stenny is so re-freaking-lax already," he says then flicks his forehead again.

Stan rubs his forehead then takes a deep breathe, and glares at the unwanted attention; they then leave the cafeteria. They walk out into the hallway, but Kenny suggests they go up to the roof instead.

It is rare to see anyone up there, because rumors stated that someone committed suicide up there. It was not true, because if that were the case then a big scene would have happened and nothing like that occurred, but students were still weary of going up there though.

Upon reaching the roof entrance, Stan stops. Kenny looks at him in confusion, but Stan puts a finger towards his lips signaling for him to be quiet and listen.

He opens the door just a crack, and spots a tuff of blonde hair standing in front of a brunette and a tall noriette.

"Gee fellas, I didn't do anything I swear," Stan and Kenny recognize that voice to be Leopold "Butters" Stotch, nervously rubbing his knuckles together and looking down at the ground.

"Butters quit fucking lying, and tell us which one of you sneaky fuckers wrote this and put it in my locker," demanded an angry monotone voice belonging to Craig, whom is clutching a piece of paper in his let hand.

"C'mon Craig, it's not that big a deal," says the brunette Clyde while scratching the back of his head looking bored.

By this point, Butters looks really scared, his sky blue eyes glistening with oncoming tears. Before the little blond could say anything else, Kenny walks over to them with a innocent smile. Stan walks up next to Kenny, looking at the ground feeling ashamed for listened in on their conversation.

Craig's eyes looks murderous upon seeing them, Clyde puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash.

Butters turns toward them with relief showing in his eyes then leaves giving him his thanks. Kenny and Butters are really good friends, if Kenny sees that Butters is in trouble, he will be there to get him out of it.

Plus he knows that he is in the yaoi club.

"Mind tellin' me why you two were messin' with Butters up here?" Kenny questions breaking the tense silence.

Clyde opens his mouth to say something, but his boyfriend beats him too it. "It's none of your goddamn business McCormick," Craig says while flipping him off then heads towards the door.

He could not take more than five steps before the paper in his hand is suddenly taken.

Kenny laughs at the teen's murderous glare then moves about from the angry noriette who is trying to take the paper back.

They are both the same height, but Craig is having a hard time getting the paper back from the blonde.

"You bastard, give it back."

"Not until I see what's written on it first."

Both Stan and Clyde watch, not wanting to take part in it. It took one minute for Craig to get the piece of paper back, and apparently it was enough time for Kenny to see what was written on it (How he managed to read it while moving around was beyond them).

He gives Craig a deadpan look. "You're upset over us being the better couple? I thought you hated the attention?" To think the always stoic teen would be mad about something like that.

Craig stiffens then blushes in embarrassment. "Wait what? You two already have a ship name?" 

"Yep found a note in Stan's locker calling us Stenny," Kenny answers practically beaming.

Clyde looks at Craig with a deadpan look. "See told ya it's not a big deal." Craig flips him off still blushing.

Stan walks over to Craig and asks can he see the paper, he gives it to him and the paper read, " _We've found ourselves a better and new couple than Cryde, and it's Stenny ^-^"_ Stan sweatdrops.

"Wow okay then but you haven't answered Kenny's question," he says as he hands the paper back to Craig who sighs while taking it. "Yeah I hated the attention, but-"

"We got really cool fan art and hell even some anime's were done about us, but now since you two stole the spotlight the yaoi club's gonna start making stuff for you guys now," Clyde cuts Craig off with a pout.

Craig sighs again. "Yeah pretty much what he said." Kenny is beaming now, already picturing the fan art that will be drawn of them and the anime they will be in.

"Wow that's actually pretty cool, but they don't umm, ya know draw us having sex do they?" Stan asks sheepishly while lightly blushing. He gets the feeling that they do, but hopes they do not post such drawings out in public.

Even if they did, the whole school would have been known about them, but still.

"Nah, if you want you can actually request them to do some stuff for you which is free of course,"Clyde tells him. He sighs in relief then thanks the brunette.

The bell rings signaling that lunch is over much to their dismay, they have not eaten anything but the two couples leave the rooftop. "This never happened, got it? Craig asks giving them a warning look.

"You got it," Kenny replies while Stan nods. They part ways, Craig and Clyde ditch the rest of their periods to go to McDonald's and then to stop by the Cherry blossom tree. Kenny wraps an arm around Stan's shoulder while smiling.

"We are sooo gonna go to the yaoi club after school, but first let's grab some lunch, I'm starving," he says while rubbing his stomach with his other hand.

Stan nods in agreement, completely forgetting about the **"Stenny ^-^"** note.

_**Time skip: After school** _

Both Stan and Kenny are standing in front of the yaoi club room's door. Kenny knocks then the door immediately opens revealing a smiling Butters, he opens the door wider to let them in while thanking the couple once again for saving his skin earlier.

Inside the room are drawings of all sorts of yaoi couples from both anime, and in their school decorating the walls. The four girls in the room along with Butters are Bebe Stevens, Red Kirby, Nichole Foster, and Heidi Turner.

They all squealed except Butters whom is still smiling at their new and favorite couple. "Oh my god it's Stenny!" Red squeals happily, "What brings you two here? Wanna request something?" Kenny smiles with a nod.

"You guys mind drawing both me and Stan under a Cherry blossom tree?" He asks. The girls squeal again, this time including Butters, and they all chorus that they do not mind.

They grab their drawing tools to immediately get to work saying that they will have the drawing done by the end of the week.

The couple leave the room then Stan looks around first, checking to see if anybody is in the hallway, and sees that there was no one. He kisses Kenny on the lips while smiling, then they pull back after ten seconds, both smiling at each other.

"Anything for you babe," Kenny says softly for he already knew what the kiss was for.

They leave out of the school building and head towards the "Sacred Pond." Upon arriving there, they spot a redheaded figure sitting on the bench. Once they get a closer look, they notice that it is Kyle staring out into the pond with a blank look, not noticing the couple standing beside him. 

"Oi," Stan says while touching his shoulder, "Kyle are you okay?" 

Kyle slightly jumps at the sudden contact, and looks beside him then gives them a small smile smile, his lime-green eyes showing sadness in them. "Oh hey guys, I'm good, just thought I'd come by here and clear my head for a little while."

Stan and Kenny look at each other then sat on either side with the redhead, Stan gives his friend a concerned look. "Kyle tells us what's really bothering you?" 

"Yeah, we'll try to help you out with whatever it is dude," Kenny encourages. 

Kyle looks at the both of them then sighs. "Well it has to do with the bet..." He pauses, Stan and Kenny tell him to go on." You guys remember the punishment for the loser right?" 

Stan nods. "You didn't lose did you? It's still the first day." 

"No no no, of course not. It's actually the opposite."

Stan and Kenny's eyes widen. "Holy crap, dude seriously? You already found someone?" Kenny asks.

"Yep, but I'm not gonna tell you guys her name yet." 

"That's nice an' all, but it still doesn't explain why you were sitting over here looking depressed," Stan says wanting to know. Kyle already told them that he won the bet, but has not told them why he was looking down about it.

 The redhead tilts his head the to side in confusion. "I was looking depressed? How?" 

"I don't know dude," Stan says while shrugging. "It just looked like you were when we saw you sitting here." 

Kyle hums then stands up, and stretches, popping his back. "Nah I'm not sad or anything, I was just thinking about Cartman's punishment." 

He turns to them with a raised eyebrow. "Did I really look sad? Wow I must've been thinking really hard then. I'm actually surprised I didn't look constipated thinking like that," he says before laughing.

The couple sweatdrop then shake their head, feeling silly for thinking something was troubling the redhead. "Well I'll leave you love birds alone. Oh yeah, Craig and Clyde were here earlier and apparently you guys are the number one couple now so see ya _Stenny,_ " he says with a wink then walks away. 

Today has been really interesting, a lot happened in one day. 

Stan and Kenny share a laugh then talk about how crazy their day was under the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: One more chapter to go)


	5. Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the final chapter and prepare for some angst. )

It is May now with only three days left until graduation. Kenny is over at his boyfriend's house, both Stan's parents and his sister are out. They are on Stan's bed watching an anime on his laptop, an anime of themselves and it is amazing. 

They freaking love it. 

The video was posted on the yaoi club's personal website, and it was just uploaded two days ago, it already received a good amount of views in such a short time. The anime was created from Kenny's drawing idea, both him and Stan under the Cherry blossom tree.

The video ends a minute later and Stan asks Kenny if is he hungry. He replies with an of course, and Stan gets up from his position on his bed then leaves out of his room to go get some snacks. While Stan is out, Kenny looks around his boyfriend's room. 

Stan's room  has changed a lot over the years, changing from childhood drawings and action figures from when Stan was just 10 years old to a more teenager look. The last time Kenny was up here it was when they had their fifth sleepover, back when they were in middle school. 

The noriette's room is decorated with comic books, manga and video games on his shelves, a desktop computer and a laptop, a 55in television on a small table with a Xbox360 and a Ps3 underneath with the respective controllers by each console, and his walls are decorated with his favorite bands. 

A poster of an anime Kenny does not know the name of and two puppy posters, along with the drawing of both him and Stan underneath a Cherry blossom tree.

Kenny smiles at the drawing on the wall that is beside Stan's bed. The yaoi club can be pretty cool when they are not fangirling and such, their squealing and Butters' so called "manly squeal" can really hurt a person's ears. While he was still thinking about the yaoi club, Stan returns with two cans of Sprite and a bag of Cheesy poofs. 

"Oi Kenny, whatcha thinkin' about?" Stan asks while sitting back on his bed, he hands Kenny a drink who nods his thanks. 

"Nothing really just thinking about how crazy the yaoi club can be sometimes." 

"More like most times." 

They chuckle and before they snacked, Stan puts on a horror movie.

_**Time skip: One more day until Graduation** _

"Kenny, what are your plans for after you graduate?"

Only one more day until graduation, and Kenny is not all too excited about it like his boyfriend and two best friends are. He is excited to graduate sure, but the problem lies on what he will do afterwards. 

They are at Kyle's house sitting in the living room, Kyle invited both Stan and Kenny over and reluctantly Cartman. They are talking excitedly about their plans for after they graduate; Kyle is going to Harvard (Not because his mom told him too of course) to become a lawyer (And not because his father is one).

Cartman is going to the Art Institute of Atlanta to become a game designer (He wants to make better video games, saying today's generation games suck balls). 

And Stan is going to Ohio State University to become a veterinarian (His dad was upset about him not continuing his football career after earning five scholarships, but he is still going to support him in whatever college he goes to. Both him and his mother), while Kenny still has not decided yet.

Kenny looks at Kyle before shrugging. "No idea," he says simply. Stan and Kyle share a concerned look while Cartman shook his head, thankfully not saying anything; Kenny waves them off.

"It's to be expected, I mean I'm poor. My mom can't provide for me to go to college and my job doesn't give me enough money to provide for myself either to go to one. Hell I'm barely hanging on to the apartment I have now, my bitch of a landlord keeps taking my money ever fucking month. Even with two jobs, I can barely keep my life together," he finishes angrily.

Stan puts a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, but is shrugged off; Kenny gets up stating that he needs some fresh air before leaving out of the house. 

Stan knows the troubling life style Kenny is going through, both Kyle and Cartman do too, but he knows majority of it.

* * *

It was the first week of them dating, the month of April being almost over. Stan one day asked Kenny were things okay at home, he and his little sister Karen had temporarily moved into the Marsh's house after his father went on a drunken rampage. 

It always happened every Friday night, Stuart coming home drunk from God knows where, but that night it got out of hand. His mother, Carol always confronted him about it which always resulted in them arguing. 

At that time both Kenny and Karen were in his room, their older brother Kevin had already moved out; well was actually kicked out by their father. He was going to move out anyway for he was tired of the constant arguing and fighting between the two parents. 

They were cuddled together during the arguing which later escalated into full-scaled a fist fight.

Punches, slaps, and shouts were heard, but it got quickly out of hand when Stuart threatened he was going to stab her with a knife. Kenny immediately got up once he heard that statement, and told Karen to stay in his room; she reluctantly did so, and tells him to be careful. 

He smiled sadly at her then ruffled her hair telling her he will. His family does not know of him being an immortal, manly because he has not been dying that often lately like he used to when he was little.

He slowly walked towards the living room, his mother whom is sporting a black eye and a busted lip is trying to calm her drunken husband down. 

They are separated by their beat up couch, Stuart whom is also growing a black eye with scratches here and there on his face is behind it with the dirty knife raised, and Carol is in front of it with fear in her maroon colored eyes.

"Bitch now you're gonna get it. I'm sick an' tired of you bitchin' at me for stupid shit! It's none of your goddamn business where I go every Friday night!" Stuart yells angrily at his wife. 

"You drunken fuck! If you stop comin' home drunk every Friday night from God knows where I wouldn't be askin' all the goddamn time! You have no right goin' out anyway, you jobless asshole! At least keep the home you live in stable instead of me doin' all the goddamn work!" Carol yells back angrily.

Her words made Stuart even more pissed, and he was about to charge at her when Kenny suddenly tackles him from behind, the knife flies out of his hands and onto the floor with a dull * _clang.*_

Carol gasps at her son's sudden presence, but quickly went to retrieve the knife from off of the floor and held on to it, keeping it away from her deranged husband. Stuart elbows Kenny in the face causing him to roll off of him, he looks down at his son in disgust then kicks him in the ribs. 

He already did not like that Kenny is gay and he is with the Marsh kid (Carol was okay with it much to Kenny's relief), but what he hated most is him always interfering in him and his wife's argument/fights.

Stuart then looks glares at his wife, his brown eyes seeping with anger at the woman who is clutching the knife with trembling hands. "Stuart I swear if you come near me-" 

"You'll what, stab me? Tch, whatever, I'm gone and I ain't comin' back to this shithole again. And since you wanna where I go ever Friday night I'll tell ya," he says then smirks, "I go over to your so called friends' house every night, who treats me with love and respect unlike you." 

And after saying that Carol's eyes widen in both shock and anger, but does not say anything while Stuart takes his leave while not looking back.

After that incident, Kenny and Karen were told to stay at the Marsh's for a little while; Kenny vowed to his mother that he will find a job, and be the man of the house. 

Carol was grateful for the idea, but told him to get a job to provide for himself, Kenny of course disagreed but she insisted. "Kenny please, You're about to graduate soon and I want you to go ahead, and get an early start on your life. You don't need me and your sister holdin' you back. Go Kenny, live a better life, a life I couldn't provide for you myself."

After hearing those words, Kenny broke down then hugged his mother tightly. He gave her his thanks then said that he will provide them some money to help keep the house and such. Carol was really thankful, and was also going to find a job for herself, to start anew.

Even though she managed to find a job, working at Olive's Garden and Kenny working two jobs, it was still a struggle for them to maintain a decent life. Karen even pitched in when she could being only 13 years old, and working at a bookstore. 

With their poor excuse of a father/husband gone, they lived a relatively normal life. Kenny moved out after finally having enough money to live in a apartment, and Carol and Karen bought little by little new furniture for their home.

* * *

Stan was about to get up and comfort his boyfriend, but was stopped by Kyle grabbing his hand and shaking his head, signaling him that Kenny needs to be alone right now. "How about we watch t.v or somethin?" Cartman suggests, trying to make the depressing feeling go away, "Drama is such a pain to deal with."

Both Stan and Kyle agree, and Kyle turns on the t.v, but no one is paying attention to what is being shown. 

Their mood still dampened.

It is twenty mins later that Kenny returns to the Broflovski's house, the sun having set some becoming the evening. 

He went to "Sacred Pond" to cool his head, feeling stupid for getting upset like that and for shrugging his boyfriend off. He sat there looking at the petals in the pond, just nature in general while Tweek was sitting by the edge of the pond with a canteen of coffee in his hands, looking calm.

Tweek still drinks coffee, but not as much like he used to. His ticks, stuttering, and spazz attacks have diminished after apparently being threaten by Craig that he will make sure Tweek never gets his dose of coffee again after having a spazz attack about the underpants gnomes one night. He woke up the noriette about the "incident." 

Tweek knew better than to think it was lie so he only drinks two cups of coffee a week with the help/bullying of Craig.

When Tweek felt a presence behind him, he did not expect to see a sad looking Kenny McCormick sitting on the bench.

He did not know what to do, he did not want to annoy the blonde when he obviously came out here for some peace and quiet after leaving whatever that troubled him. But he also did not want to seem rude either, noticing his appearance but not saying anything to him.

"It's okay Tweek," Kenny says sensing the crazy haired blonde's discomfort about the situation, "I don't mind you asking me what's wrong. Actually go a head and ask me, I wanna get this off my chest." 

"Eh?" Tweek turns his body around, his blue-green eyes showing relief that Kenny does not mind his being here. He gets up, and walks toward the bench then sits next to Kenny. "So umm what seems to be the matter?" He asks nervously. 

Kenny sighs while leaning his head back, looking up at the clouds above. "You know graduation's right around the corner right?" He asks then looks at Tweek, who nods knowing about the upcoming graduation.

"Well the thing is, I have no idea on what I'm gonna do after I graduate. Kyle's going to Harvard to become a lawyer, Cartman's going to the Art Institute of Atlanta to become a game designer, and Stan...he's going to Ohio State University to become a veterinarian. They all have their future sorted out but me, I fell so left out and I hate it." 

He clenches his fists in his lap, and stares angrily at the ground. "It's all because I was born into a poor family that I can't live a good life like my friends. All my life I've had it hard, being constantly called poor, mainly by Cartman but I can handle insults from him though but from total strangers, it really pisses me off. My dad was a dead beat, and still is for leaving only my mom to do all the house work to keep the house stable while he went out to God knows where and drunk himself stupid every Friday night. He was also being lazy at home everyday. The asshole had the nerve to kick my older brother out one night when he was drunk! God, I don't blame my mom for this though cuz at least she tried to make up for it by trying to become the better parent for both me and my little sister, but..."

At this point Kenny could not continue, he sits there with tears threatening to fall from his tightly shut eyes. His fists are still clenched that his knuckles have turned white. Tweek takes a sip from his canteen then remain quiet for a few seconds. "I partially know how you feel," he then says. 

"Eh? You do?" 

He gives the shocked blonde a small smile then stares at the pond. "Yeah, except the being poor part but I'm pretty sure you know about my coffee addiction. Back then it made my life hell, I was always paranoid by the smallest things, twitchy which I really hated, would have spazz attacks from time to time about the underpants gnomes which I've grown out of or just being in too much pressure, and stutter my words." 

He chuckles then sighs while clutching his canteen close. "I managed to overcome that weakness thanks to Craig. Clyde and Token helped too but to an extent though, and Craig helped me more than those guys so because of that I-I later fell in love with him. But I should've known Craig wouldn't fall for someone like me, yeah I'm less paranoid, twitchy and stuff now, but back then I still wasn't better so I gave up on loving him and just decided to be his friend. I support him and Clyde's relationship after he told me and Token off that one time." 

He pauses to look directly at Kenny, blue-green eyes meeting hazel. "What I'm trying to say is that you can't overcome your struggles alone, you have to have someone help you, someone you can trust and I trusted Craig. So Kenny, who do you trust?"

Kenny's eyes are wide at the speech Tweek just gave, who knew he could provide a speech like that he thinks. He then thinks for a minute about Tweek's question while looking at the pond, but then it hits him after the first three seconds.

He feels stupid for even thinking about the answer when it is obviously- "Stan."Tweek smiles then looks at the pond together with Kenny, that one answer being enough. 

Ten minutes later, Tweek announces his leave. Kenny thanks him for helping and listening to him, but Tweek shakes his head. "I didn't help, you helped yourself. Just remember to have the person you trust close to you plus I also wanted to get some things off my chest." He gives Kenny a toothy smile before leaving. 

Kenny smiles in turn then stands up to take his leave back to Kyle's house. 

To Stan.

_**Time skip: Graduation Day!** _

Today is the day Stan thinks as he, and all of the seniors are standing in the gymnasium. Parents, brothers/sisters, other relatives, and friends have already filled the gymnasium; the class of 2010 are wearing their cap and gown in their school colors, green and white. 

Everyone is excited to finally be done with school, to finally go to college and such. Even Kenny whom was having doubts about his future is excited about today.

When Kenny returned from his twenty minute self time, he immediately tackled Stan into a hug and kissed him. They did nothing but kiss for three mins and when they pulled apart with both faces flushed, Stan gave him a look. "What's gotten you in a good mood all of a sudden?" 

Kenny chuckles then kisses him again. "The Sacred Pond does it's wonders," he simply told him. 

Stan was going to ask him what happened while he was there, but Kenny kisses him yet again. "As long I'm with you I can overcome anything," Stan called him cheesy then they proceeded to make out, but did not take it too far because they were still in Kyle's house.

Stan walks over to the blonde who is talking to Craig. The stoic teen is keeping up his stoic persona, but his silver eyes are showing excitement. "Hey Craig, hey Kenny," he greets the two before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

They came out to the school not too long ago, and some of the girls including Wendy (A yaoi fan but was not in the club) squealed while other's stated they thought so. Craig nods his head at the greeting, "Where's Clyde?" Stan asks. 

Kenny snickers while Craig shook his head with a small smile. "In the bathroom emptying out the rest of his "excitement." He's been in there for like three minutes now so I'm gonna check on him." Stan shakes his head, he cannot blame him because just a few minutes ago he was doing the exact same thing.

After an hour of getting the graduates seated in alphabetical order, Principle Victoria walks up to the podium then clears her throat. "Good evening family, friends, and the graduating cows of 2010!" 

The gym erupts into to thunderous applause. The clapping and cheering dies down some seconds later. "I'm so proud of you all for making it this far. I'm not going to lie, I had my doubts on some of you, but I'm really proud you've proved me wrong. Before we get started I would like for Ms. Wendy Testaburger, the Class President, to say a few words." 

Everyone claps and cheers, someone shouts  _"That's my little girl!"_ presumably her dad, making Wendy blush in embarrassment while rolling her eyes with a small smile. She takes her place behind the podium then clears her throat.

"Good evening everyone. Parents I know you're very happy to see your son/daughter today graduating, and you should be. We all should be proud of making it this far in our lives, we all had our ups and downs, but to be able to make it this far we deserve a back on the back. Go on do it you deserve it." 

Everyone laughs while the graduates gives themselves, and each other a pat on the back.

"I'm gonna miss all of you, well some of you and I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing a few of you at Harvard," she says then turns behind her at Kyle who waves.

"I hope all of the get into a good college, and for those who don't plan on going to college I still wish you best of luck in finding the right path for you. We made it WHOOOO!" Wendy happily exclaims as she fist pumps, and the gym erupts in thunderous cheers and applause again.

She then takes her seat as Principle Victoria returns to the podium. "Thank you very much Wendy, and now we will have Mr. Kyle Broflovski, the Class Vice-President, come up here and talk." Cheers, wolf whistles and Kyle's mother shouting _"My bubbe!_ " erupts throughout the gymnasium.

The cheers die down after a good thirty seconds, and Kyle gives them a small smile. "Hello family, friends, and most importantly class of 2010!" Everyone cheers again, and it dies down after some seconds.

"Like Wendy and Principle Victoria said you all should be proud of yourselves, the struggle was real to make it this far and who do you have to thank for? Yourself because only you can shape your own future, not your mom, your dad, nobody. Only YOU. Just because you've graduated doesn't mean life got a little easier all of a sudden, no, it just got a lot harder. More difficult."

"From now on your parents won't be there for you when the goin' gets tough anymore, they might provide some advice but that's it, that's all you're gonna get and from there you're on your own. I'm not trying to scare you or anything, just giving you guys a heads up on what's life going to be like from now on which I'm pretty sure your parents will fill you guys in on later. I know my mom will. But I'm done ranting now but can you guys promise me something? Before we all go our separate ways, today we will meet at Stark's Pond and there we will promise to plan a future for us all together. OUR future." 

The crowd erupts into cheers with the graduates shouting agreements to Kyle's promise, he bows his head then takes his seat. Principle Victoria returns back to the podium. "Thank you very much Kyle for you wonderful speech, and now on to the main event. Issuing out diplomas!"

After everyone received their diplomas an hour and fifteen minutes later, it is dark out and the school is serving eatable snacks and good refreshments for everybody. Kyle walks over to Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token.

"Dude what are we gonna do at Stark's Pond?" Stan asks.

"You'll see," Kyle simply says then they all talk about how the school finally served something edible for once.

_**Time skip: At Stark's Pond/ Sacred Pond** _

The moon is out with no stars in sight, and clouds litter the dark sky. Everyone's eyes are wide in awe at the beautiful sight before them, even Stan, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, and Tweek's eyes are wide at the sight with a smirking Kyle in front on them.

On the Sakura tree is a banner saying **"** _ **Congratulations Class of 2010!"**_ on it making the tree their own personal tree. 

"I know what you're all thinking," Kyle says, "How the hell did I managed to get a banner up on this tree? Well of course it wasn't easy, and long story short it took me two hours to finally hang it up there even with some help." 

Everyone laughs, but dies down when Kyle gives them a serious look. "Alright now let's get to business. The future we plan for all of us here tonight cannot be forgotten, place it as a reminder in your phone, mark it on your calendar, I don't care but do not forget it even if-" 

"Yeah, Yeah jew we heard you the first time now what's the damn promise already?" Cartman asks impatiently.

"Shut it tubby I was getting to that." 

"Oi!" 

"As I was saying, I want you all to promise that three years from now we will meet back at this very spot with better lives. That's all I ask. It's a future goal I planned for all of us, to meet here under this beautiful tree in the Spring with a boyfriend or a girlfriend or at least something that shows proof that you're leading a good life."

Everyone is silent for a minute until, "You got yourself a promise." 

Kyle smiles at Kenny. "Thank you, anyone else?" 

Silence. "I'm in too," says a smiling Stan. Shortly after Wendy agrees, then Red, then Craig, and the rest follow suit. 

"Alright we got ourselves a promise." And with that everyone relishes the gentle breeze, and the pink petals dance around them. Couples are in each others arm's sharing kisses while friends are talking to one another. 

"We'll plan a future together. OUR own future," Stan says to his boyfriend. 

They share another passionate kiss.

_***End*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n:I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic, of course I`ll be doing more South Park hopefully not making the first chapter or 2 cheesy again and I`ll also be sure to make them longer. )


End file.
